Rival oh Rival
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Karena hidup Boboiboy selalu dipenuhi persaingan. BoyFang


Sejak kecil, kehidupan Boboiboy selalu saja dipenuhi dengan persaingan. Waktu masih duduk di sekolah dasar, ia bersaing dengan Fang, seorang anak lelaki serba ungu yang entah kenapa dalam hal sekecil apa pun, selalu berseteru dengannya. Dari persaingan sepak bola hingga donat lobak merah di kantin, apa pun itu.

Itu terus berlanjut dan berakhir ketika jenjang pendidikan keduanya telah mencapai tingkat atas. Tidak sepenuhnya berakhir, sebenarnya. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang berubah.

Mereka yang kini sudah menjalin hubungan spesial, misalnya.

Sayangnya, meskipun telah lepas dari persaingan dengan Fang, Boboiboy mendapatkan saingan dan target baru.

Jika dulu saingannya adalah _Fang_ dengan target _apa saja_. Sekarang saingannya adalah _seekor kucing_ dengan target _mendapatkan hati Fang_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Rival oh Rival**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Boboiboy (C) Animonsta**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AR, BL, Teen!Charas, BBBFang, mungkin ooc, awas typo, alay, hanya sebuah minific**_

_**Tidak suka jangan dipaksakan untuk baca**_

_**Azroy, pinjem Sasha-nya bentar, ya #eh**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Fang menamai kucing itu Sasha.

Kucing betina berbulu putih yang telah bersama Fang sejak SMP. Ditambah tahun ini, menurut perhitungan Fang, usianya kira-kira sudah mencapai empat tahun. Sasha adalah nama yang diberikan Fang ketika menonton telenovela (katanya sih, tidak sengaja) di hari ketika ia menemukan kucing manis yang terbuang itu.

Fang bersyukur juga sempat menonton telenovela dengan cerita tak jelas itu di kedai Tok Aba. Tokoh utama perempuannya bernama Sasha. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda dengan rambut anggur itu menamai kucing temuannya dengan nama yang sama.

Tidak kreatif. Tapi tak apa, bagi Boboiboy, Fang tetap manis.

Enam bulan lalu adalah pertama kalinya Boboiboy bertandang ke rumah Fang sebagai pacarnya. Awalnya, si rambut anggur mati-matian menolak karena menurutnya akan sangat merepotkan kalau pemuda dengan kemampuan berpecah menjadi lima pribadi itu main ke rumahnya. Tapi Boboiboy yang pemaksa membujuk Fang dengan segala cara—

"_Ayolah, Fang. Kamu manis, deh. Sebentar saja, habis itu aku pulang."_

"_Tidak boleh. Rumahku berantakan."_

"_Bohong. Kau bahkan membersihkan seluruh kelas seorang diri."_

"_Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya."_

"_Ayolah, Fang. Akan kukabulkan segala keinginanmu."_

"_Mau kau merayuku dengan cara apa pun, tetap kutolak."_

"_Yaahh... padahal aku mau memberikanmu sebakul donat lobak merah dalam sehari selama seminggu."_

"_Ayo kita pergi ke rumahku sekarang."_

—oh, betapa murah harga pendirian seorang Fang.

Yang menjadi masalah, bagaimana cara Boboiboy mendapatkan donat lobak merah sebakul sehari dalam seminggu?

Baiklah, pikirkan itu nanti.

"Kau tinggal di rumah besar berhantu ini?" komentar si pemilik topi dinosaurus, ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa rumah Fang adalah bangunan besar yang pernah ia jumpai waktu kecil bersama Gopal. Di sana jugalah ia bertarung dengan Fang untuk pertama kalinya.

Si anggur meliriknya heran, seraya melepas sepatunya. "Bukannya dulu kau sendiri yang membuktikan kalau akulah hantunya? Dan aku memang tinggal di sini sejak pindah kemari," ia mengisyarati Boboiboy untuk melakukan hal yang sama, melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak yang telah disediakan.

Boboiboy tertawa canggung sambil garuk pipi, ia berdiri dengan kaki telanjang di depan pintu, menunggu sang penghuni rumah membukakan pintunya. Seperti yang telah diduganya, tangga pun bersih tanpa debu yang terasa menempel. Fang benar-benar _clean-freak_ sejati.

Fang membuka pintunya, dengan Boboiboy yang mengekori langkahnya. "Aku pulang, Sasha," ia berujar dengan agak keras, membuat suaranya menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Tanpa ia sadari, pacar jingganya melihat ke arahnya dengan intens.

'Siapa itu Sasha?' deliknya penasaran. Tidak disuarakan, ia masih ingin mempercayai Fang saat ini. Tidak mungkin kan, pacar manis nan _tsundere_-nya ini menyembunyikan seorang perempuan? Apalagi memanggil namanya secara terang-terangan di hadapannya.

Samar-samar, suara langkah kecil yang ramai terdengar. Sesosok bayangan kecil muncul dari balik sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu. Fang berjongkok, menumpukan badannya dengan sebelah lutut. Boboiboy mengernyitkan alisnya.

Seekor kucing dengan bulu putih bersih dan mata biru cerah menghampiri mereka.

Boboiboy menghela napas lega. 'Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Sasha,' batinnya sambil nyengir, memperhatikan saja ketika melihat si pemilik kuasa bayangan menggendong kucing mungil itu dan menunjukkannya padanya.

"Ayo, Sasha. Beri salam pada Boboiboy," katanya, dengan suara yang—menurut pendapat Boboiboy yang seenaknya saja—merdunya melebihi nyanyian malaikat. Dengan sengaja pemuda berambut ungu itu menggerakkan kaki depan sebelah kanan sang kucing berbulu putih, memberi gestur menyapa pada Boboiboy.

Sebagai pemuda baik hati yang mengabdi pada bangsa dan negara, Boboiboy tentu saja memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada kucing peliharaan sang pacar. Hendak mengambil hati pacar, tentunya dia merasa harus mengambil hati siapa saja yang terdekat dengan pacarnya. Walaupun itu hanya seekor kucing sekalipun.

Ia balas menyapa, sembari mencoba mengelus kepala Sasha. "Salam kenal, Sasha. Aku Boboiboy, pacarnya Fang. Orang yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini," katanya pede, tanpa malu menyebutkan hal sakral yang bisa membuat si pengendali bayangan malu sendiri, meski sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Tangannya menghampiri kepala sang kucing dalam gendongan Fang, hendak mengelusnya.

Satu detik sebelum tangan Boboiboy sampai—

"MEOW!"

"ADUH!"

—ia dicakar.

Saking kagetnya, Fang tak sengaja melepas gendongannya pada Sasha. Membuat kucing itu melompat turun ke lantai secara tiba-tiba. Boboiboy meniup tangannya yang berbekas luka panjang berbentuk tiga buah garis, kena cakar Sasha.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Boboiboy?" entah insting istri yang baik atau merasa bersalah karena melukai tamu, Fang memegang tangan sang pacar, hendak melihat lukanya. Luka garis yang meneteskan darah itu membuat si serba jingga meringis. Perih juga dicakar kucing.

Merasa tangannya disentuh, Boboiboy buka mata. 'Duh, tangan Fang halus banget, sih,' ia membatin tanpa dosa. Tiba-tiba muncul ide dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. "Sakit, Fang. Sepertinya harus kamu jilat dulu baru sembuh. Hehehe..."

PLAK

"ADUH!"

Boboiboy teriak mengaduh lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Fang menampar tangan terlukanya sambil pasang bibir cemberut yang—sekali lagi, kata Boboiboy—manis. "Jilat sendiri!" sembur si anggur sambil melengang pergi ke dapur.

Boboiboy, tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun, mengikuti arah sang pacar pergi. "Eh, Fang. Tunggu, dong. Masa' kamu tinggalin tamu sendirian, sih?" ia berlari, sambil tangannya mengeluarkan kuasa air untuk meringankan perih di tangannya.

Fang tidak menjawab, dan Boboiboy didiamkannya hingga esok hari.

Tak apalah. Bagi Boboiboy, saingan dengan kucing pun tidak masalah. Demi pacar tercantik sealam semesta, apa sih yang nggak?

Boboiboy mah orangnya gitu...

* * *

END?

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

"Fang, aku penasaran, kenapa kucingmu mencakarku waktu itu?"

"Hm? Entah, sepertinya dia cemburu mendengar kenyataan kalau kau pacarku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering ke rumahmu biar dia cemburu terus."

"Kamu mau mati, ya?"

Karena hidup Boboiboy selalu dipenuhi persaingan.

* * *

A/N:

saya suka banget bikin Sasha jadi kucingnya Fang. Soalnya Fang itu keluarganya misterius, sih. Ga ada yg diketahui soal dia kecuali dirinya sendiri secara pribadi. Siapa emak-bapaknya, dia punya saudara atau ga, semuanya misteri. Jadi daripada dia sendirian, mari kita kasih dia Sasha #enakaja


End file.
